Original Plan
by Nine of Hearts
Summary: Kurt didn't transfer to Dalton and Kurt and Blaine never became friends. Two years later however they run into each other in NYC.


The second week of school Kurt found himself in a coffee shop halfway between his last class and his dorm. He'd entered the shop intending to grab a cup of coffee to bring back to his room to get some work done, but had instead parked himself in a back corner of the shop to listen to the piano player.

When he'd first walked in he hadn't quite registered the voice that he was hearing. After joining the line however he'd frozen. He knew that voice. He'd know that voice anywhere. And, sure enough, when he looked over at the man singing at the piano, he'd seen a head of shiny gelled brown hair, warm hazel-brown eyes, and a content look on the man's face. It was Blaine Anderson. He'd only ever really talked to the boy three times in his junior year of high school, but two years later and he definitely still remembered everything about the boy. In fact the only difference was that he seemed to have grown a tiny bit, and he wasn't wearing a blazer. He was instead wearing a simple black shirt and jeans.

After receiving his coffee, Kurt had located an empty table and sat down. After a few more songs however Blaine began to pack up his keyboard, thanking the crowd for listening. Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine, but he was worried that Blaine would have forgotten him completely by now. There was that one moment when Blaine had held his gaze for a minute and his eyes had widened, almost in surprise, but Kurt had convinced himself that it was because Kurt was one of the few people actually focusing on the performance. In any event Kurt had slipped out of the shop as Blaine packed up his stuff, not feeling courage enough to even talk to the boy.

Halfway through the semester Rachel pulled Kurt into the same coffee shop complaining about her freezing hands. It wasn't until they'd made it halfway through the line that Kurt had remembered what'd happened the last time he'd been there. Or rather, he'd remembered that he'd seen Blaine, the boy he still kind of had a crush on (ok, fine, so he definitely still had a crush on Blaine. Seeing him in September had forced him to admit that), and that he'd run out without even speaking to him. The thing that reminded him however wasn't realizing what shop they were in. It was the sound of a few piano keys being hit over to the side of the room. Kurt turned slowly in the direction of the piano as he waited for his coffee. To his surprise (and delight) it was Blaine.

At that moment Blaine glanced up from where he was watching his fingers hit the keys, and his eyes caught Kurt's. Blaine blinked in surprise, and then grinned. Not breaking eye contact with Kurt, who now stood, transfixed, completely missing the rant that Rachel was having about one of the girls in her ballet class, Blaine began to play.

At first Kurt wasn't sure what the song was. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Then Blaine started singing, all the while never taking his eyes off Kurt.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt gasped. Blaine was singing Teenage Dream to him. Again. And the way that Blaine was starring right at him suggested that it wasn't a coincidence. Blaine remembered him.

_Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Rachel stopped talking and looked over at Blaine. She didn't seem to notice that Blaine's eyes were locked on Kurt's however because she proceeded to say "ooo he's cute. Finn better watch out…" She glanced at Kurt when she didn't get a response. Glancing between the two she spoke slowly, "…wait he looks vaguely familiar."

Without turning his gaze to her Kurt replied, barely moving his mouth "that's Blaine. He was frontman for the Warblers our junior year. Now shut up because I love this song."

Rachel's jaw dropped at this. "Wait. Blaine?" she hissed. "Blaine. As in Blaine Warbler. That kid you had a picture of in your locker Junior year? That Blaine!?"

"YES RACHEL. Now will you shut up or leave because I'm pretty sure he's singing to me and either way I don't want to miss any of this." Kurt hissed back.

"Fine." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

When the song came to a close a minute later Blaine spoke into the microphone as the applause was dying out. "Thank you. Now if you all will excuse me for a minute I need to give that boy over there my number because I'm not letting him leave this coffee shop again without at least talking to me."

And with that Blaine stood up and headed toward Kurt who was standing there in shock with his coffee in one hand. Rachel touched his arm for a moment squealing "good luck!" in his ear, and then running out the door, leaving Kurt standing there nervous and alone. And then Blaine reached him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine" he said, sticking his hand out for Kurt to shake. "I'm not sure if you remember me but-"

Kurt shook Blaine's hand, and, cutting him off said "of course I remember you. You basically saved my life two years ago. How could I forget you. To be honest I'm rather surprised that you remembered _me_."

Still gripping Kurt's hand, Blaine opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before squeaking out "you remember me?"

"…yes?"

"I. Umm." Blaine gulped and tried to get rid of his shock. "I didn't think you would…" Blaine paused, looking at Kurt in awe for a moment before continuing. "So I generally finish playing at 5. Any chance you can hang around until then so we can go get a bite to eat and catch up?"

It was Kurt's turn to have his jaw drop. "Yeah, sure, sounds good. I'll just, umm, I'll just sit over there until you're done then?"

Blaine _beamed._ "Yes, fantastic. Now I don't have to threaten to call you until you agree to go on a date with me."

"Well I never agreed to a _date_" Kurt replied, struggling to fight the grin trying to spread across his face at the word "date" coming out of Blaine Andersons mouth. The grin on Blaine's face faltered slightly however so Kurt immediately jumped back in. "Sorry- no- I would love for this to be a date. I've wanted to go on a date with you basically since the moment we met." Kurt rambled, then blushed bright red once he realized what he'd just admitted.

Blaine however grinned broadly. "It's a date then. Now if you'll excuse me…" And he promptly returned to the piano and began singing Silly Love Songs.

True to his word, Blaine wrapped up his set at 5 and, thanking the customers, hopped off his stool and went to join Kurt.

"I know this great little diner around the corner, Stella's?"

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
